Peel 100 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-24/03-03 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'March 89'. Some doubt about the dating, as some tracks are played only a few days after they were broadcast in the UK, normally they would appear the following week as John recorded the BFBS shows after the UK ones. :"If you were listening to last week's programme, I launched one of my occasional rather pathetic please for mail in order to impress the people here at BFBS, and in response to this, this week's mail has halved." Sessions *None Tracklisting 24 February 1989 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Hello again, seekers after the truth, it's brother John Peel in your midst on BFBS. In this week's programme, a new contender for best record of the whole world ever: you're gonna think it's marvellous - at least I think it's marvellous and I hope that you will. But first....') We don't find out what this wonderful record was..... *James: 'Chain Mail (LP-One Man Clapping)' (One Man) *Nine Pound Hammer: 'Barefoot County (LP-The Mud, The Blood And The Beers)' (Crypt) *Big Tube Squeezer & Jack Endino: 'Sweet Jane (7"-Moodpiece)' (Candy From A Stranger) Velvet Underground cover. *Scrawl: 'Green Beer (LP-He's Drunk)' (Rough Trade) *Mudhoney: 'The Rose (3x12" Compilation-Sub Pop 200)' (Sub Pop) Bette Midler cover (the name escapes John). *James: 'Whoops (LP-One Man Clapping)' (One Man) *Last Party: 'Die In A Spy Ring (12")' (Idol) *Bunker Hill: 'The Girl Can't Dance (Compilation LP-Lookey Dookey!)' (Honk It) *Valley Girls: 'Marina Men (12")' (Rhino) :(JP: 'I learned quite a while ago not to be afraid to wear fashion underwear.') *Smiths: 'Jeane (7"-This Charming Man)' (Rough Trade) *Pooh Sticks: 'Dying For It (7")' (Fierce Recordings) *Bob: 'Convenience (12")' (House Of Teeth) 03 March 1989 (BFBS) *Listener's letter mentions the Stack Waddy LP Bugger Off!: now read on... :(JP: 'Now this was an LP that I produced. The reason it had its title was that every time I played something through for level (we used to record things virtually live in those days, there was none of this month in a studio in Nassau)...I would say to them, "That's fine, can we do that one?," they'd say "Bugger off! We've played that one once," and refused to do it again, so they were not easy people to work with....They were a repellent bunch. I used to really like 'em a lot, I must say, but tried to keep 'em at arms' length. They came to stay with me once when I was still living in London, and I've never fully recovered from the experience. The idea was that I should play them through some new material that they could perhaps record when they next went into the studio. All they did was just got immensely drunk and passed out on the floor....They were a brutal bunch and what's become of them now I simply don't know. Folklore has it that one of them was a deserter from the British Army and had to retreat quickly to Ireland, but whether this is true or not....I know that another one of them spent some time in a mental institution but may now be, as it were, liberated again. But as for the other two....serving terms of imprisonment, I'm willing to have a small bet with you, but I don't know this for sure. But they were a great band: perhaps I should play you one of their records, perhaps next week. I quite clearly haven't got it secreted about my person this week.') File ;Name *Peel 100 ;Length *00:46:49 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS